


Drunk Storytime - Two Stories by ravendiana and Crowgirl

by Quefish



Series: Drunk Storytime with Quefish YouTube Videos [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Storytime With Quefish, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Morning After, New Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: A drunk storytime reading ofPicking Berries by ravendianaand'...you're naked.' by Crowgirl
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Drunk Storytime with Quefish YouTube Videos [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728652





	Drunk Storytime - Two Stories by ravendiana and Crowgirl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [‘...you’re naked.’](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610252) by [Crowgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl). 
  * Inspired by [Picking Berries - day 1 mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655555) by [ravendiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravendiana/pseuds/ravendiana). 



Please enjoy [Drunk Reading Two Stories](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPc5-KAr_dw&list=PL83zILeYCdHOwZFQ3yLI__HwvRaIPVwYO&index=5&t=0s)


End file.
